


Angels Dressed in Cocaine White

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Play Along [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, band au, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, "Protect the band. Understand the band. Forgive the band." (Roadies)"</p><p>Evan Lorne, PA, plots with Walter Harriman, PA. For the good of the band.</p><p>Both bands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Dressed in Cocaine White

Evan knew enough about the Space Monkeys to fill a book, probably more than they knew about each other. He knew Ronon sent almost everything he made back home to his grandfather so his grandfather could remain in the only home he’d ever known while a nurse came in to check on him. He knew Teyla also sent home everything she made but it wasn’t enough, because between sets she was on the phone with her various cousins, telling bedtime stories or singing traditional lullabies so they would lie down and sleep. He knew Jennifer read every single review about the band, good or bad, and she spent almost as much time as John in the bathroom puking up her guts. He knew Rodney always kept two notebooks on him; reporters were always told about the one, the black Moleskine where all of the seeds of his songs were planted, but Rodney never mentioned the other, filled with formulas and theorems and diagrams of how the universe really worked. Evan knew John was sick, that when everyone else was on solo time in a new town sightseeing, John was at the hospital for more treatment or checkups.  
  
Elizabeth had given Evan three charges when she asked him to be the PA for the Space Monkeys: Protect the band. Understand the band. Forgive the band.  
  
So Evan coordinated with the home health care nurses looking after Ronon’s grandfather, ensured that whatever Grandpa Dex needed, he got, that Ronon’s checks cleared in a timely fashion and payments never bounced. Evan took lots and lots of videos and pictures of Teyla, some from interviews, some from soundchecks, some candid moments, and he posted them to a tiny blog that Elizabeth assumed some fan was running, and he sent the link to Teyla’s boyfriend Kanaan for him to share with the rest of the cousins and kids. Evan kept plying Jennifer with health shakes because he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her eat food (her clothes for photo shoots were shrinking rapidly in size), and he made sure that Naoe, Atlantis Representation’s social media hound (and world class hacker) filtered the worst of the reviews from Jennifer’s phone. Evan screened the fans who came backstage for meet-and-greet ops with the band, made sure that anyone with even the faintest hint of a sniffle was turned away, and he handed out wet wipes liberally, and he sent text messages to Dave Sheppard’s super secret burner phone about how John was doing.  
  
Even though Evan wasn’t one of the band, he was never far from them, was always on hand to ensure their comfort, mental and physical, so they could continue performing at optimum levels (but they’d only just started and already they were falling apart). He talked to them, was friendly with them, was a listening ear when any of them needed it, but he didn’t try to ingratiate himself into their close-knit group of friends, because that wasn’t his job. He learned that Rodney needed coffee immediately upon waking and he was a complete monster without it, even to Jennifer (and these days Jennifer was a little too fragile to handle Rodney’s pre-coffee snappishness). Evan learned that Ronon hated getting up early, but if he didn’t get in his morning run, he was almost as bad as Rodney without coffee. Evan made sure Teyla had at least twenty minutes completely alone every day to engage in meditation, or even her sweet, patient smile started to fracture around the edges. Evan made it a point to smile at Jennifer whenever he saw her and compliment her at least three times - her hair, her smile, the outfit she’d chosen, her performance that night or at soundcheck. And Evan became adept at stepping in and distracting John whenever Jennifer and Rodney got lost in each other for a moment, indulging in the briefest PDA or even private display of affection.

Evan got really good at dodging the things Rodney threw at him when Evan came to wake him up (Jennifer was naturally an early riser but was also an enabler and let Rodney sleep in every morning). Evan had Gatorade waiting for Ronon at the end of his morning run, and regular supplies of Teyla’s favorite scent of meditation candle, and he carried bottles of water and mini bottles of mouthwash for John who, the press seemed to agree, was the most nervous of them all.  
  
And just when Evan was sure everything was going to shake apart (Jennifer wasn’t even drinking the shakes Evan brought her, Rodney spent more time doing math than music, Teyla spent every spare moment leaving voicemails for crying children, Ronon checked the security cam footage of his grandfather on his phone for the hundredth time in an hour, John looked like he was going to faint) Walter, the Snakeskinners’ PA, came to Evan.  
  
“I have an idea,” Walter said. “I talked to Vala about it.”  
  
Evan said, “I’m listening.”  
  
Walter nodded in Cam Mitchell’s direction. Evan studied Cam, followed his gaze, and saw him looking at John the way most people expected him to look at Vala or Amelia.  
  
Evan said, “Tell me more.”


End file.
